If Only
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: What really should have happened in the episode Evil Jerry. Scam/ Sam.
**A/N - So I've been really ill this past week and thought writing might make it better ( I was so wrong). So I wrote this and I apologise in advance if its terrible!**

It was finally all coming together.  
Tim bounced along the corridors of WOOHP happily carrying a jug of milk laden with Terrance's DNA.  
It was all Tim's idea really. Terrance wanted the girls dead but, with a little persuasion on Tim's part, he decided to turn them evil instead.  
Three superspies turned pure evil. It would be amazing. They could rule the world or well- Terrance could.  
Tim only wanted Samantha.

The same Samantha who rejected him for being evil.  
Who'd lost her crush on him because he was _bad._ Well, that wouldn't be a problem anymore.  
Tim had been working on the formula for months. While all his teammates at L.A.M.O.S messed around, he was doing the serious work.  
And finally, his master plan was coming together.

Tim took a deep breath as the doors opened.  
The girls were right there. He stalked up to the girls as they struggled against their bonds.  
He grinned almost manically as he poured the milk into the devices attached to their faces.  
"Let's see how evil these girls can be," Tim said as someone - Tim didn't notice nor care - retracted the metallic arms, freeing the other girls.  
Tim freed Samantha himself of course.  
"Oi! You drank more milk than me!" Samantha blurted out in a ridiculous British accent.  
Tim was stuck between groaning in annoyance and cheering in happiness. On the good side, Sam was evil!  
On the bad side, she sounded like Terrance. Tim shrugged, maybe her accent would go back to normal after a while; he hoped.  
The blonde annoying one said something in response but all Tim could focus on was Sam. She was finally evil. She was finally _his.  
_ Tim grinned happily as he held Sam back from attacking the other two spies.  
Then Terrance just had to send them off to get _refreshments._ It was cruel.  
Tim had an evil Samantha in his grasp.  
He was two minutes away from whisking her away into the sunset and Terrance had to send her off to get him _refreshments._

"Sam wait!" Tim called out as soon as the doors slammed shut.  
He ran out of the room after her and she was stood there next to the other girls, glaring at him. Boy. It brought back memories.  
He stared at the other girls in confusion.  
"What are you two still doing here? Go on. Mush," Tim stated, shooing the girls away.  
He almost missed the panicked look Sam gave the spies.  
Was Sam really evil? If she was evil, she should be ecstatic to hang out with such a handsome supervillain.  
He shook those thoughts from his head, instead watching with glee as the other girls left their line of sight. Then, he turned to Sam.  
He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her into a hug.  
"You're really evil! You're finally evil!" Tim said, pulling her closer. He felt the girl stiffen up in his grasp but he didn't care.  
"It's amazing. We can rule the world. We can-," Tim babbled before he took in the confusion on Sam's face.  
Awkwardly, Tim stepped away from Sam and coughed.  
Then, it came to him. Why wait? Why should he wait to take Sam away from L.A.M.O.S. He could just go now. No-one is stopping him.  
"Come with me," Tim demanded. "We have a special job for you."  
Tim roughly grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her down the corridor and down the closest set of stairs.  
Oddly enough, Sam walked along quietly.  
They were walking down an abandoned corridor. Well, Tim was walking and Sam was being dragged along when Tim stopped and turned on her.  
"Are you evil Samantha?" Tim asked, taking a step forward. Sam took a step back and another until she was cornered by Tim against the wall.  
He could see the panic in her eyes.  
"Course I am," She replied, mimicking Terrance's accent. Tim moved his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath against her cheek and his broad chest pressing up against her.  
He searched her eyes - probably for a lie before stepping back.  
"Come along then," Tim said and continued walking down the corridor.

Without knowing why, Sam followed him.

Tim knew Sam wasn't evil because of two reasons.

She was panicked and jumpy

Her accent was appalling.

It was obvious to Tim that _somehow_ the DNA infused milk hadn't worked on her but that didn't matter.  
He had plenty more of that concoction in his car downstairs. All they had to do was get to the car before shit hit the fan.

If Sam wasn't evil, he'd bet his left foot that the other two weren't evil either.  
"Quickly," Tim said. He heard the clicking of Sam's heels behind him.  
They finally - _finally_ \- reached the front doors of WOOHP when Tim reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist.  
Oddly enough, it was at the same time the top floor went insane. As they walked through the door and looked up to the sky, Tim could see it all.  
Boogie Gus was in the helicopter above the top floor. He could guess how much L.A.M.O.S were getting their ass kicked.  
Tim shoved Sam into his stolen car and took her Compowder from her back pocket as he did so.  
Swiftly, he clambered into the car after her and maneuvered himself into the driving seat, locking the car doors as he soon as he sat.  
Without even looking at Sam, he put his foot down and the car sped off into the distance.

Tim had expected a lot of things to go wrong on this journey.  
He expected Sam to react a little at least. But she just sat there with her hands on her lap and was staring out of the window.  
Honestly, it was starting to freak Tim out a little. He was so freaked out that he pulled over.  
They weren't far enough away for his liking but he was honestly starting to think Sam was a robot.  
And he was starting to think it was his fault. He was feeling... guilty.  
And _Tim Scam_ never felt guilty.  
When the car came to a complete stop, Sam glanced over at him. Tim rested his forehead on the steering wheel.  
"What's wrong Sam?" He groaned into the wheel.  
"Nothing," she replied in her normal accent.  
He looked at her disapprovingly.  
"You're not evil Sam so why haven't you gone yet?" Tim asked.  
She shrugged.  
"Maybe I want to be here… _with_ you," She said with a small smile. "Now hurry up before Jerry catches us."  
Sam reached into her mouth and pulled out an odd tooth-like object. She opened the car door easily and threw it out.  
"What on earth was that?" Tim asked, feeling slightly more confident. Sam wanted to stay with him, even though she wasn't evil.  
Jackpot. Maybe there was a little bit of evil in here after all.  
"Ah just the thing that absorbed the milk," Sam explained.  
"Now hurry up." Tim let a broad smile take over his face as he shifted the car into drive and set off again.

Today was a good day.


End file.
